Capacitors are electronic devices including two electrodes separated by insulating material. When there is a voltage difference between the two electrodes, an electric field is created between the two electrodes thereby storing electrical energy. The amount of electrical energy that can be stored on a capacitor for a given voltage across the electrodes is referred to as capacitance. Electrodes are typically in the form of plates of various shapes, surface contours and sizes. The capacitance is generally a function of the dielectric constant κ of the dielectric layer, directly proportional to the area of the opposed electrodes and inversely proportional to the distance between the electrodes. Placing two or more capacitors in parallel results in a total capacitance of the combination to be equal to the sum of the individual capacitors. Placing two or more capacitors in series results in a total capacitance of the combination to be less than the capacitance of any the individual capacitors. Series connected capacitors are commonly used in high-voltage situations because the high-voltage is divided among the capacitors. While providing capacitors of various sizes is usually not a problem outside of an integrated circuit, conventional integrated circuits are limited to relatively small capacitors because of size limitations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,016.